Laces
by wikelia
Summary: Modern AU. Amusement parks are always fun, and if your adorably sweet boyfriend is there, it's even better. But then there's some trouble getting off of a ride, and it's not because you want to go again...Oneshot.


***goes to amusement park*  
** ***thinks she's going to update her new multi chap after amusement park*  
** ***embarrassing event based on own stupidity happens at amusement park*  
** ***decides to write a Hiccstrid fic based on said event***

 **Seriously, this is the fourth fic based on something stupid happening to me...**

The ride itself had been fun.

Mostly, there were kids going on, but the ride seemed fun, and her and Hiccup were never ones to shy away from being different, so why not ride it? It was a water ride, one where you stood up, either alone or with someone, on a plastic crocodile, and you spun the wheel to avoid getting soaked. Or you spun the wheel in the hopes of getting soaked, whatever your goal was. She barely heard Hiccup's murmur to tie her laces before it was their turn and Astrid was in front. Hiccup placed his hands on her waist. She turned around to look at him, cross eyed.

"What?" he asked, grinning in a way that was goofy, happy, and very, very, Hiccup.

She pecked his cheek, incredibly close to his lips. "You're supposed to put your hands on the wheel."

"But this is much more comfortable."

"I agree. But unless you want to get drenched, _put your hands on the wheel."_

"Yes, ma'am," Hiccup answered mockingly. Sarcastic little -

The ride started, and even though they didn't get wet right away, her shoes certainly did. Since there was water from before, it sloshed around when the alligator was put into motion and she cringed as her shoes began squeaking. Uncomfortable, she pressed them to the side.

It was definitely fun. The couple whooped with excitement, drawing attention from the parents at the side, who were either shaking their head because two lovesick idiots were riding a kids' ride, or were cooing adoringly because two lovesick idiots were riding a kids' ride.

When it stopped, Hiccup stepped out first, and then offered her a winning smile and a hand. "Milady?"

Astrid rolled her eyes lovingly, and placed her hand in his, and moved to step out when she realized she _couldn't._ Looking back at her feet, the girl realized that her shoelace _was stuck in the alligator._

Astrid yanked. She yanked hard. She leaned down and pulled. Nothing happened, and the panic in her chest rose when she looked at the people in the line, who were impatiently watching her. Hiccup frowned and leaned down, trying to tug the lace out. Honestly, if she couldn't, she doubted _he_ could. But she did not tell him that.

The man running the ride walked over and asked what was going on. Astrid stammered, explaining hastily that her shoelace was stuck. A few people in the line snickered. So did Hiccup. In response, Astrid glared at him ferociously.

"Hey, Steve, can we get some help? _This_ one got her shoelace stuck."

"That's not funny," Astrid seethed to her boyfriend, who had a few tears of mirth in his eyes.

"No, no, of course not. I'm - I'm totally laughing at the _other_ girl who got her shoelace stuck."

"My arms are still free." And that was the only warning Hiccup got before he was punched hardly in the arm. He rubbed the newly stinging spot, still trying to hold back laughter.

Finally, another man came up to the ride. He bent down, grabbed the lace firmly with both arms, and pulled as though her lace was a bull. It came free with a snap, and to her relief, it didn't rip in half. She thanked the man and got off the ride, face burning as she pretended she didn't hear people muttering and laughing at her.

Hiccup was not helping matters. He was still grinning at her, but then actually turned serious and told her to tie her shoelaces. That received him another punch, albeit much lighter, he didn't even seem to notice this one. Astrid sighed and complied, running her fingers down and quickly tying them. She then stood back up at him and continued to glare, eyes narrowed and fists clenched.

He laughed, and then wrapped an arm around her waist. "Come here, you."

And then they were kissing, and her anger evaporated a little. Okay, a lot.

He pulled back and kissed her nose. "I won't tell anyone."

"You better not," but it was hard to be threatening now when he reverted back to being the most considerate person she had ever met. He nodded seriously and kissed her cheek.

"Wouldn't dream of it, milady."

 **Yes, this actually happened. Minus the cutesy parts. I'm Mr. Lonelyyyyy...**


End file.
